The story I never meant to write
by missmanga90
Summary: The first chapter is the result of their story, more to come  "My life wasn't supposed to be like this, I never meant to meet you or love you. You change my whole life. Your My story I never meant to write"   SasuXHina


"The story I never meant to write"

By Rebekah L

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Hinata x Sasuke

"I DO NOT OWN ANY THING"

A lone Huyga sat in a small inn, not to far outside the large leaf village, she was seated on the porch of a privet room where she had her own small pond, and what seemed to be a small path that led in to the large wooded area that the inn owned. Though is was fenced off it would be further then one would care to walk, giving the young woman peace of mind and time to sort out everything that had happened in the past few weeks. The young Hyuga sat staring off in to the woods having seated herself on the small porch that was connected to her room, her long black hair tied back in a lose braid that was neatly folded over her shoulder, her hands lay softly in her lap over her plain tan kimono with white underlay, there where no frills. She had always been simplistic, yet now, after all this time she found she really only needed the basic's to live.

Her heart was clear of any emotions, as she tried to keep her mind the same as her poor heart, she closed her light violet eyes taking in the sounds of the small pond that the koi splashed in.

She tired her best not to think about him, and what had conspired getting her here, or what was to become of her now that he had disregarded her.

She tired not to think of the life she had before with him, though at times freighting. She still knew she would always have him by her side to make that fear subside.

She tried not to think of the night he bared the red eyes she had seen so many times protect her, turn on her in anger.

No she wouldn't think about any of those things, not even about the simple Kimono she now wore, the room she sat in or the coin in her purse being the last gift he would leave to her, even then she knew that would not be the last thing he would give her, but it was the last kindness he would ever show to her.

The young woman was taken from her thoughts by a low tapping on her door fallowed by a just as gentle voice. "Miss Hyuga, there's a man here to see you…" She turned her head slowly opening her eyes to look at the door only for a moment. Her hearts was beating wildly as she sat there not sure what was to become of this visit she only wished that the young man that was on the other side with the messenger would hear the poor girl out. She knew he had changed since that day so long ago when they had fought, yet they had never really gotten any closer before she had left.

"Thank you, please show him in…" she said as gentle and kind as the boy on the other side of the door had addressed her. She turned her back again to face the garden, the chill of the adum air making her shiver along with a mix of her own nerves. She heard the door slide open, then the sound of slightly heavy foot steps and once more the door closing fallowed leaving a sort of tense quite behind. A few moments passed before the sound of shifting body weight on the tami mats told her they the boy, no, the man behind her was just as nervous as she was. This made the girl's lips to twist up at the sides lightly, her cousin was many things, but nervous was never a word she had heard to describe him.

"Lady Hinata…"He started his voice clam yet some what hesitant "I am glad to see your doing well" Hinata sighed slightly to herself, it had been far to long since she had spoken with Neji and this all felt forced and it pained her in a way. "Neji" She said trying her best not to add unneeded suffix's to his name, trying to keep her tone sweet but firm, showing the slight change in her demurer, continued "Please, Just call my by my first name, because…What I am about to ask you needs us to be on closer terms with each other…" She said turning her head slightly to show the slight changes in her face, though she was quite a bit thinner and had small bags under her eyes, most likely from stress and worry, there seemed to be this gentle glow about her, a if she held a precious secret that would cause her to radiate a small light even though she looked so sad.

She turned her face more to her cousin looking him over seeing how much he had changed, yet how much he had stayed the same. Shaking her head she knew how silly that might have sounded to any one else, yet it must have been all the time spent away that had made her lose her memory of him. The fact that he was still there hearing her out made her give slight hope that he would hear the rest of her tail out. He looked at her his face still in the same simi flat stare he always gave, though pull in the corners of his face hinted at curiosity to why the young woman would ask for his help out of any one else's.

It was true that they had never been the closest of friends, but he still cared for the younger girl, she was family and would not leave her hanging in the wind when her letter had been so pleading. "Hinata " he said stopping the lone word still feeling odd to him "Imagine my surprise when a message comes from a distant inn a message not only saying that the next clan leader is indeed alive, but also in need of my help" He stated his voice firm but not harsh as he talked "Then, Also, imagine my surprise seeing you here perfectly fine" He said watching her face for change wanting to see from if he could guess from her expression, like he had so long ago, why she had called for him. Yet she still kept the same soft look as before and took in a deep breath "I am sorry for my letter being so unclear but I need your help…to fight for me…" She said but paused and slowly and carefully stood up facing him "And my Unborn Child…" The young heiress said placing her hands on her swelled stomach showing, she was indeed, pregnant. Leaving the Hyuga genius stunned for words.

One thing going through his mind, he would protect this child as his cousin asked,

even if it killed him.


End file.
